Untitled
by shinoyami
Summary: Movie-verse. One shot. With time skipping breaks. We meet the older sister of Bilbo Baggins, Dahlia Baggins, who is a bit more Took than her younger brother. She meets our thirteen dwarves shortly after they've presented the contract to Bilbo. She sees to them until breakfast...and she meets them again for possibly the last time...brandishing the famous spoon of Belladona Took!


_Movie-verse. One shot. With time skipping/POV changing breaks._  
_We meet the older sister of Bilbo Baggins, Dahlia Baggins, who is a bit more Took than her younger brother. She meets our thirteen dwarves shortly after they've presented the contract to Bilbo. She sees to them until breakfast...and she meets them again for possibly the last time...brandishing the famous spoon of Belladona Took._

* * *

"I can't go." Bilbo spoke.

"And why is that?" Gandalf asked.

Bilbo turned his head, looking down the hall of Bag-End…

A door was closed to another room…he seemed to remember something.

"Ah that's right…" Bilbo stood up setting down his cup of tea, "Pardon me Gandalf."

"Have you made up your mind Bilbo?" Balin smiled.

"We need a burglar we do." Bofur nodded.

Thorin was quiet.

"…Uh… um…well…" Bilbo was putting food- or at least the food intact onto a plate.

Gandalf was nearly startled as someone stood next to him.

A female hobbit with mousy brown hair…Her hair was disheveled from bed rest, so her face was hidden. She wore a similar bathrobe as Bilbo.

The dwarves were arguing.

"ENOUGH!" Thorin shouted.

Very slowly the hobbit woman walked over. Several of the dwarves glanced at her…she was staggering but her feet made no sound.

"We do not need some pathetic halfling with us to take back Erebor."

"Pathetic …halfling…?" she voiced and Thorin turned as Bilbo jumped nearly dropping the plate.

"And who the hell do you think you are making yourself cozy in this pathetic halflings home."

"Ah… well by the Valar is that Dahlia?" Gandalf spoke.

"Bilbo be a dear and get my stick so I can get rid of these dwarves who believe they're better than an honest hobbit."

"D-Dahlia… you really shouldn't be up." Bilbo laughed nervously, "Come I'll bring you dinner and then-"

"Bilbo."

Bilbo coughed, "Ah right… yes… um… they don't mean any harm with their words."

"Sorry about our Uncle Mrs. Boggins." Kili stood up and smiled weakly, "He didn't mean to insult."

"You've got a lovely home you do Mrs. Boggins." Fili added.

"…Mrs…ugh…" she held her head and swayed.

"Dahlia!"

"Oi!" Bofur got up helping to steady the hobbit lass, "I got 'er." Placing a hand on her forehead,"She's running a fever…"

"Ah so you're worried about yer wife." Balin nodded smiling sadly.

"Oh Dahlia isn't my wife… no heavens no. "

"That is Bilbo's older sister actually." Gandalf chuckled.

"You know if Dahlia were better she would go with you lot… I'm sure…" Bilbo laughed nervously. Then Bilbo, with Bofur's aid, helped Dahlia to the arm chair in the other room...

* * *

"Would you like some tea Ms. Dahlia?" Dori offered.

I blinked at him through my tresses that I hadn't bothered putting out my face. I was wrapped up in a quilt.

"Ah thank you…um…Dori correct."

"yes" he smiled handing me my cup…

"If you need Bilbo… you should just take him. I can take care of myself."

"You most certainly can't. Why last week you collapsed!" Bilbo argued while bringing over a pillow for my head.

"There, comfy?… hm…" he moved my hair from my face, tucking it behind my ears. I was frowning at him.

"Miss Dahlia you must be the fairest Hobbit of the Shire." Gandalf chuckled, "I'd forgotten you face under the mane"

"Flattery will get you no where Gandalf." I sipped my tea with a soft sigh.

* * *

"…so can you get Bilbo to join us?"

Bilbo had left for bed when I nodded to him.

"No… but he may make up his mind…"

"Why not come with us?"

"No woman will be joining this company. Let alone a Halfling woman."

I glared at Thorin, "If you're going to be that way Mr. Oakenshield I may as well throw you out and keep the rest of your company here for the night and you can freeze for your tongue. I've no need for rude people in this home."

Gandalf coughed gaining my attention.

"Ah Dahlia dear you wouldn't happen to have bandages… it seems some of the company have wounds they've neglected."

"It's not that bad Mr. Gandalf." Kili grinned.

"Just a bit of sparring earlier." Fili smiled.

I shrugged off the quilt and set down the cup of tea before going into the chest near the fireplace.

"Hmm…"

"Mighty fine treasure there…" Nori noted.

"…belonged to my mother… if a single piece is missing I will hunt you down." I took out my medicine kit, "Come now boy."

"Yes ma'am." Kili was smiling regardless even if his uncle looked at me angrily.

"I do say I'll be better in no time Ms. Boggins." Kili grinned.

"Baggins." I corrected.

"It's Baggins?" Kili asked.

"Yes it's Baggins…anyway… make your self comfortable…there's a spare room down the hall. Some covers in the closet."

I shrugged off my robe and put on my coat.

"Ms. Baggins where are you going?"

"You lot cleared out the pantry. Don't break a single thing in this house. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Fili, Kili and Ori spoke.

"Should you be going out when you're ill lass." Bofur asked tiling his head, "Especially at this time of night."

"As long as you don't tell Bilbo I'll make sure you lot have breakfast in the morning."

"…I say let her go." Gloin nodded.

I chuckled.

* * *

I came in and out of the house with breakfast foods several times.

"Hobbit."

I looked at Thorin.

"How often are you going to come and go."

"…when are you going to get sleep?"

"I'm on watch."

"For what? The Shire is the safest place in all of Middle Earth. Honestly you dwarves and your paranoia."

"Why are you helping us?"

"…well I can't go on and throw you out. It was Bilbo who opened the door and didn't get me when you all started your ruckus. So you're guests now. Feel free to sleep outside if you want."

He glared at me and I spared him a smile, his glare softened slightly.

I glanced at Ori who as muttering in his sleep…seems to be having a nightmare…

I walked over, soundlessly.

"woman-" Thorin started.

I gently moved my fingers in Ori's hair and his mutterings stopped, and a soft smile was on his lips as he slept peacefully.

"Get some sleep Thorin. You'll be needing it."

"And you? You're the one who's ill."

"Bilbo is just a worry hobbit… inherited it from our father. Kind man he was."

"Then this journey is not for him,"

"You'll be needing him. Gandalf wouldn't lie about something like that. We still have our mother's blood and she was an adventurer she was. Bilbo may surprise you…"

"You think highly of him because he's your brother."

"Yes… but it's family who knows the best in their siblings…your nephews are precious by the way."

Thorin looked at Fili and Kili who had taken the couch.

"Thank you h- Ms. Baggins… do you need any… help…?" the question awkwardly rolled of his tongue.

"No Mr. Oakensheild. Now get some rest before I knock you out with my mother's wooden spoon. Let me tell you it has knocked out quite a many men in her hands. Putting you to sleep won't be much of a task with it in my hands either."

Thorin scoffed before going to his bedroll that was near the door.

"Night and sweet dreams Mr. Oakensheild."

* * *

"Ah this meat is fresh!" Dwalin grinned eating breakfast.

"Delicious!" Bombur inhaled his food.

"Oi Bombur leave us some and some for the lads!" Bofur slapped bombur's shoulder with a grin.

"Good morning Ms. Baggins."

"Morning Mr. Bofur"

"Smells heavenly." Dori came to the table. Nori followed after him quietly.

"I hope this enough for you lot… if you'd take your time with breakfast I might have the loaves done for you to take with you."

Fili and Kili came into the room grinning.

"It smells great Ms. Baggins!"

"So this is a hobbit breakfast."

"Hobbits usually have two breakfasts." Gandalf spoke up sipping his black tea.

"Two?"

I nodded at Ori's question.

All 13 dwarves were there.

"Managed to get some dried meats from the Stoors down the road this morning as well. It's wrapped up on top of my mother's jewelry box- which had mud on it for some reason."

Fili sent a pointed glance at Kili who smiled apologetically.

"Sorry about that Ms. Baggins."

"Kili…" Thorin frowned, then turned to me, "You didn't have to do this."

"Take help when its offered and available Mr. Oakensheild or you will have a most difficult journey ahead." I spoke.

"Thank you Ms. Baggins." Balin smiled.

"Could I have some more sausage?" Ori asked.

"Of course."

"It's fresh…" Thorin spoke.

"Killed it before dawn, tended it a moment after and boiled it nicely before you lot woke up. Was frying it when Dwalin came to the table."

"Ms. Baggins hunting shouldn't be a woman's-"

THWACK

"Bofur!"

Bofur laughed as the spoon clacked on the floor after hitting his head, "sorry lass."

"Ah yes… Dahlia here helps out with hunting the larger game in the area for Hobbiton. Of course Hobbits have no problem eating fish but breakfast is no bbreakfast without sausage and bacon." Gandalf chuckled.

"So what kind of sausage is it."

"Boar." I answered after putting down the plate in front of Ori, "There you are dear."

Ori smiled, his cheeks pinkening. Dori smiled gratefully.

"A hearty meat it is then!" Balin chuckled.

"Those are aggressive pigs…" Dwalin glanced at me, studying me, "With tusks."

"She's a Took. As is Bilbo." Gandalf answered and I nodded.

"How is your fever though?"

"It broke before I went out. I'm fine now. The worse of it passed last week. Bilbo just worries too much."

"Well you're his family." Gloin shrugged. Oin nodded.

I nodded, taking out several loaves from the oven.

"Can we have some bread too?" Bombur asked sniffing.

"This is for your journey along with the dried meats… I'd offer dried fruits but I don't recall dwrves eating those."

"They're not a favorite." Bombur answered and Bifur grunted.

"You've met dwarves before Ms. Baggins?" Bofur asked smiling

"…unfortunately." I winked, he chuckled."I used to work in a pub in Bree for a bit up until our father passed. I came back to the Shire since it was only Bilbo and mother. After she passed I decided to stay with Bilbo."

"Sorry about that…" Bofur apologized and I shook my head while smiling at him.

"No worries Bofur." I turned back to the stove, peeking at the other loaves of bread.

"So you know the roads well Ms. Baggins?" Balin asked.

"…Depends how far are you going…"

"…"

It was quiet…and so I turned to them to see them all looking at Thorin.

"Erebor."

"…you're going to have trouble." I answered.

"How come?" Fili asked.

"…I've been to the Lake Town just yond Mirkwood… trouble it is to get there now… Not farther than that but Dale used to be a 5 days journey from the LakeTown…maybe less if you can get yourself a boat and then pony there… but Erebor… legends about it."

"What sort of Legends."

"…legends." I shrugged, "Wait a moment… Thorin… and your fathers name?"

"Thráin… son of Thror…King Under the Mountain."

I nodded.

"Have you heard of him?" Dwalin asked as I stayed silent.

"Heard of him…? Met him."

"You've met him? Where lass?" Balin asked.

"It was many years ago…I was traveling a bit aimlessly with mother."

"Did he say anything? Where he was going? Was he well?" Thorin asked urgency in his voice.

"…he had a good appetite. He didn't say where he was going but he had a fire in his eyes…I remember mother argueing with him a bit." I pointed with with a lazy finger that still laid on the floor, "That spoon was used to smack him on the side of the head."

"How dare…-" Gloin began but Balin shushed him.

"We told him to go home…to his family. Mum was a Took and our instincts are rarely wrong… she didn't like where he was headed or whatever was pushing him to go. It seemed to work for a moment but he was stubborn so the least we could do was give him a pack and some food to last him till the next town. We had to turn back to the town we had just passed."

"Where were you headed?"

"Over to Bree. Liked it so much when i was younger , went back to live there when I got older. We had to turn back to Rivendale."

That earned some dark looks.

"Never turn down down help when it is offered…caught a nasty little bug on the way too." I chuckled.

* * *

"Now I want you all nice and full so eat." I was putting more eggs on all their plates. Walking around the table. There was some nods of appreciation.

They began eating but Thorin was staring at me. I stared back and nodded to him.

He resumed eating.

"Make sure you have everything you need…this is a house with plenty of supplies to last you to the next town at least." I put my hands on my hips.

* * *

…

The wedding bracelet belonging to my mother was missing…

"Blasted dwarves…"

Bilbo had long since gone…

* * *

"Where are you headed to Ms. Baggins."

"Dwarf hunting!" I shouted angrily.

"That lass will never settle down at this rate…"

"I WASN'T PLANNING TO!" I snarled at them brandishing my spoon from my side pocket.

They jumped and went back to their business

* * *

"Nori what is that?" Dori asked.

"Oh just a souvenir." Nori chuckled.

"It's lovely." Ori smiled, "But where;d you get it from?"

"Oh the town before the last."

"Nori…" Dori sighed.

"Wait a moment." Bilbo frowned, "Where did you get that bracelet?"

"Just a trinket."

Bilbo's face had a look of horror.

"You…you took that from my mother's glory box?!"

"Nori!" Dori frowned deeply.

"You did?" Ori gaped.

"When did that happen?" Fili joined the conversation. Everyone was listening and Thorin had a deep frown on his face.

Nori frowned slightly, "It's just a bracelet."

"It's not just a bracelet! My father gave that bracelet to our mother when they wed! It was passed down to Dahlia and she would give that to me if I were to wed a hobbit lass."

"Why would she give it to you?"

"It's tradition. The eldest inherits most of things. Dahlia just gives me things so I can be comfortable. Like the house for example!"

"Nori you best return it to Bilbo…" Dori frowned.

"Ay… heirlooms are important." Balin nodded.

"Shouldn't have had it out in the open " Nori argued, "It's no-"

"What is it Elrond." Thorin spoke, glaring a Nori to be quiet.

"Someone's asked to speak to your company Thorin." Elrond smiled.

"And who's that?"

FWOOSH!

TWACK!

Something smacked Nori in the head knocking him over.

_A_.

_Wooden_.

**_Spoon_**.

Elrond stepped aside.

"…uh…Dahlia…" Bilbo paled.

"I warned you…" the female hobbit snarled.

"She's geared up for battle!" Dwalin exclaimed laughing as the others laughed along.

"Dahlia I got it back…don't worry." Bilbo flinched as the Took woman snarled.

The laughter quickly died.

* * *

"Take my mothers wedding bracelet… after sleeping in our house!? After eating our food!?"

Bilbo stood in front of me.

"Sister…dear…calm-"

I sent him a dark glare; he cowered.

"I-I tried." Bilbo stepped to the side.

"Now lass it's just Nori. He meant no harm in it." Bofur smiled patting my shoulder. I glared at him too and he gave me a carefree smile.

"It's good to see you again Ms. Baggins!" Fili and Kili were in front of me after Thorin had signaled to them to intervene.

"Mighty scary look on your face." Kili laughed.

"A pretty lady such as yourself shouldn't be wearing." Fili smiled.

"We've missed you and your cooking." Kili added.

"Please don't hurt my brother." Ori came holding the bracelet, "Sorry about him."

My eyes softened at Ori. I took the bracelet…and pocketed it.

"…it's alright. But if you find yourself in The Shire you are sleeping outside Nori. Is that understood?!"

"Yes ma'am." Nori sat up, his head was bowed.

"Now Ms. Baggins shall we tend to your wounds?"Elrond spoke up gliding to my side.

"Wounds!?"

"I'm fine Bilbo."

"Ah but you're bleeding from your side!"

"I'm fine Bilbo" I strained, "Just ran into an orc."

"An orc?!" he exclaimed.

"…just one… seemed to be fleeing but saw me and attacked."

"Your spoon Ms. Baggins." Balin came over holding it.

"Thank you." I tucked it into the pocket on my side.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go back …by yourself?" Bilbo asked.

"I'm sure Bilbo… besides this is your adventure." I winked at him.

"I'd take comfort knowing you were safe and not out there wandering with all sorts of things out there."

I pulled him into a hug, "Don't worry. Do your best do you hear me?" I kissed his cheek

He hugged back nodding.

* * *

"Mr. Oakensheild." I spoke.

"Ms. Baggins." He nodded.

"…"I held out my hand.

He extended his hand and I dropped a small key.

"What is it."

"It's my key to Bag Ends."

"Don't you need it?"

"…"

"You don't intend to return." he stated, more than questioned.

"…I don't have much long to live…honestly. I know you don't like us…hobbits much…but I do know you are honorable. I'm not asking you to watch Bilbo constantly…but if you can help it… if it is not much trouble… "

"I understand."

"Thank you."

"May I ask…?"

I let out a breath, "…I'm not sure myself. Mother had it…it seems to run in female Tooks." I smiled, "I came to Rivendale because Elrond is a great healer…but even he cannot help me. Though my passing will be comfortable here-"

"Ms. Baggins!" Kili and Fili were running over.

"You've got to cook us some meat again when the journey's over!"

"We'll even help you hunt the boar." Fili winked.

"Fili. Kili. We were having a private conversation." Thorin said sternly.

"Oh sorry…" Kili paled slightly as he and Fili moved away a bit.

I waved them over. I cupped their faces and kissed their cheeks.

"Off with you two. It's getting some rest."

"Yes ma'am." they both smiled at me before walking off.

It was quiet.

"…" I chuckled, "I'm a bit envious… if I had the time I'd wish to have children as energetic as those two."

"They've been a bit of trouble with that brother of yours."

"Good."

Thorin raised his eyebrows at me.

"Bilbo needs to get his feet dirty on occasion…I suppose I should leave the bracelet with Gandalf. He'd be first to know if Bilbo gets married."

"There is no cure." he assumed.

"Nope." I shook my head.

There was a pause before he spoke. He regarded me for a moment.

"…you're a brave woman Dahlia."

"You're brave yourself Thorin. If you were a hobbit why… I'd chase you down before you could say second breakfast… and I'd invite you to both and lunch perhaps."

He smirked.

"Second breakfast sounds nice…" he chuckled.

"Do my ears deceive me or was that a chuckle?"

"Ay. Hobbit ears are so small. You've misheard Ms. Baggins."

I smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't let your heart change Thorin…I wish you and your company's safety and all the luck in the world."

"Thank you Ms. Dahlia."

I paused before leaving, "Thorin..." I reached into the pocket on my side and pulled out my wooden spoon. I tossed it to him.

He looked at me in disbelief, his lips were twitching under his mustache and beard.

"With the right flick" I demonstrated in the air, "of the wrist it's the best weapon a Took- or anyone could have." I winked, "Even against a orc."

* * *

**Authors Note:  
**Thank you for reading. Sorry if it got a bit confusing with the perspective changes and the time skipping but this really was just something that I just typed. And after editing so much I'm frustrated with the changes in POV, misspelling the flower, and the switching tenses and blarg. Fanfic-ing should be fun! Damnit! Oh and five is my favorite number. And I don't know the map so much or the trail. I have the book...my sister is reading it. So perhaps...one day I will rewrite this more accurately... and you will see many ellipses... I...LOVE...ELLIPSES...  
Constructive criticism welcomed.

Title suggestions are welcomes as well.

I was thinking. "Dahlia Baggins and the Spoon of Belladonna Took!"

No. Just...no.


End file.
